Grimer
Gabriel von Greim, also Dr. von Greim or simply Grimer, is one of the recurring antagonists of Sonic Shift. He is one of Robotnik's chief scientists. His original expertise was medicine and herbs, but he has a good grasp of machinery and is the world's foremost researcher on Chaos Energy. History Gabriel was born during the Avian-Vichama War to the noble von Greim family. His father, a general, was assassinated by Vichama forces when he was but 5 years old. While he had all the wealth and material goods a child could wish for, Grimer's mother never re-married, and he thus spent most of his childhood without a father figure. Of noble birth, however, he sought to do his heritage - and the father he was deprived of - proud. He excelled in any subject he studied, and would eventually become one of the Empire's top scientists, primarily working in the field of medicine. He became interested in the powers of medicine and herbs due to the fact his mother was carried off when he was twenty by a horrible pandemic. Despite great pride in his noble roots, he was nonetheless a gentlemen and respectful, and often preferred the informal name "Grimer" to his full noble title. Great War During the Great War, however, things went downhill. The Battle Kaiser, ever more paranoid, sought to purge the government of all humans, as the humans under Robotnik threatened the sovereignity of all Mobius. Grimer escaped death and retreated into obscurity. When the smoke cleared, the Avian Empire was in ruins and being carved up into a variety of free provinces and zones, all under the direct or indirect rule of the Robotnik Empire. Working for the Empire Grimer was quick to emigrate from his old home and to the new hyperpower in 1204. Due to his resume, Grimer's opportunities were rather closed - the great Robotnik saw little use in medicine or anything biological. He was sent to study plant life in the Palmtree Panic Zone. Herr Grimer would have never been heard of again, if not for his important discoveries. Discovering a reservoir of Chaos Energy gushing from the soil, he began to devote his spare funding and time to researching it. Using his knowledge of machinery, he even perfected a means of changing between the two types... yellow, green, red, blue.. if it could be thought of, he could make it! With his discovery, he rushed to report this to Robotnik, his idol. He had to go through a middleman first, however, the highest authority in Segesni - Elias Acorn. During their meeting on day 179, 1207, he spotted a rebel spy, the resulting firefight destroying several vats worth of energy and thus all his hard work. He was able to protect himself from death with a specially-designed briefcase capable of projecting a Chaos Shield. Working for the Emperor Elias survived, however, and from there, Grimer was sent to the Emperor himself. Grimer has been working for Robotnik ever since. He will do whatever he can to crush the resistance, particularly this new upstart, this "Sonic." It remains to be seen what kind of cow he will have when he discovers he is directly responsible for the creation of his master's worst enemy. Appearance Grimer is, despite his human lineage, rather deformed in appearance. His ears jut outward, his head has an odd cone shape, and his flesh is green in coloration. His eyes are an intimidating red, and much of his head is bald despite his relative youth. This has overall made him rather hideous, making him seem more like a goblin than anything remotely human. The fact he would often be teased for his deformities likely had a role in his hard work ethic. Personality Grimer is fanatically loyal to the Robotnik Empire, and would love to see all its enemies destroyed. He views Robotnik's regime as having brought stability and prosperity to Mobius, and thinks of the rebels as narrowminded fools. Due to his noble upbringing, Grimer is generally very formal and polite. The exception is towards freedom fighters, who he considers anti-intellectual trash unworthy of such good treatment. Despite his aristocratic heritage, he is not closeminded like his master with regards to social rank. He prefers to base individuals on their merits, rather than their bloodline, though he will admit that furries make him feel a bit queasy. Notable is his humility, allowing many to call him by the inform name of "Grimer" rather than his proper surname. Abilities Grimer is one of the world's most brilliant scientists, and like his master, can easily pick up any subject should the need arise. His specialty is medicine and herbology, though he also knows the most about Chaos Energy. Grimer also has incredible health, known for hardly ever getting sick and remaining in top shape despite his age. Trivia *Grimer is directly derived from the character of the same name from Sonic the Comic. *Grimer's favorite color is purple or any derivative thereof. *His name was originally "Von Grimer," but was changed to the more German, "von Greim." Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Robotnik Empire Category:Aristocrats